The Days
by april-and-avery
Summary: Short Japril prompts that were given to me on Tumblr. Each one is short and will be completely unrelated. I hope you like them!
1. Cry, Cry, Cry

**Prompt from an anonymous tumblr user!**

**Own = 0**

* * *

"Jackson baby, get some rest before surgery this afternoon. You look exhausted." Catherine cooed at her baby boy. He wasn't such a baby any more though, he was grown man. A grown man who was about to get married to his lover of over a year and best friend of six.

He nodded and kissed his mother on her cheek to say goodbye. They just finished a penile reconstruction which went from a three hour surgery to a seven. Sleep really was needed before he could go back into the OR.

For a quick moment he thought about paging April to their favorite on-call room to talk her into a quickie before his nap, but remembered hearing her paged a few hours earlier. He hadn't really talked to her since.

When he opened the door he found his fiancée sitting on the edge of the bed, with her head in her hands. She face was completely red and eyes redder and puffier than he could remember seeing them before.

"April, April, what's wrong?" He begged, sitting close to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Something about the situation was oddly reminiscent of the patient she lost a year or so ago, right before they got back together. At least he hadn't seen her so upset since then.

"I—I—We lost her Jackson," She sniffled, using the small back of her hand to wipe her tears. "She's a single mother with two baby boys and she's gone. Th—They don't have their mother anymore because of me."

"Hey, hey, hey… it is not your fault. Do you hear me?" He told her, rather than asking her. She didn't answer him and he could still see her sniffling away her tears. "You did everything you could, you're a miracle worker April, but you're not…you're not God. You helped as best as you could and I'm sure her family knows that." Jackson watched her breathing slow a little more and saw the way she listened to him. Like she actually believed what he was saying. He had to admit that it was the best feeling in the world. Being loved by her that is.


	2. Try A Little Tenderness

**Another anonymous tumblr user. Requested April pregnant with Jackson's baby and she deals with bad morning sickness.**

**If you have any ideas message them to me on here or on my tumblr april-and-avery!**

* * *

"You need to eat something, sweetheart" Jackson whispered to his ornery wife. He patiently rubbed her hair and leaned down to kiss her forehead. It was rare that she didn't want to go into work, so it only showed him how miserable she was really feeling. She was almost three months pregnant and the morning sickness was still getting the best of her. It seemed almost non-stop. Whatever she ate came almost immediately back up and he felt awful about it. They hadn't told any of their friends or family about the baby yet, deciding it would be better luck to wait until the first trimester was over. The pregnancy was anything but planned, though they could hardly wait to see the tiny person they created together.

She was persistent that the sex didn't matter at all, and he agree. He didn't tell her but he was hoping for a girl. A little girl just like April would be the perfect start to their new family.

"Jackson, I don't feel well, I'm not hungry, and I'll barf it up anyway. So what's the point?" She groaned, dumping her face back into the fluffy white pillow beneath it. It still threw him off when she snapped at him like that. Her mood swings were completely new to him.

He tried to stifle his laughter, learning at the beginning that it would only piss her off more. "I know baby. What if I make you some oatmeal?"

April shook her head, but glanced up at him with a grin. "Maybe, but you know what really sounds good?"

"What?" He questioned curiously. She had his attention. Not that that was anything new.

"Hash browns and brown gravy from Alexandria's Kitchen." She grinned. When she saw she was going to get her way she added, "Oh, and a big side of bacon!"

Jackson chuckled before leaning down to kiss her one more time, and then a couple more times after that. He grabbed his wallet off the night stand on the other side of his wife and went to get her the breakfast she wanted. At least he knew his girls were taken care of.


	3. Rockin Years'

**First date prompt given to me by japrilalltheway!**

* * *

April paced back and forth between her closet and the full-length mirror on the back of her bedroom door. She had never been so nervous before. She'd been on dates before, she'd even been on blind dates before which you'd think would be a lot more nerve wrecking than going to dinner with your best friend. But she was wrong because the anticipation of her first date with Jackson was killing her. Almost everything in her closet ended up half inside-out and on the floor before she ended up choosing a red dress with long sleeves. It paired well with black tights and black high heels. She didn't know where they were going but figured it would be somewhere she'd want to be dressed up for. He'd been mum about the whole thing so far.

Once she finished putting the last curl in her hair she took a final look. Not too shabby. She knew she wasn't gorgeous, but she wasn't Ducky anymore by any means. Just as she finished packing her clutch, the doorbell rang and she all but sprint to get it.

"Hi." She beamed, looking up to greet Jackson. Her eyes grazed over him in the process and she really didn't understand. She knew from living with him in the past that besides working out, he put virtually no effort into looking good. It just happened for him. He made a simple navy blue dress pants and a light blue button up look like he got them hand made in Italy.

She was literally swept off her feet when he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her. She gasped for air after he decided to finally sit her down.

"Hey you," he grinned boyishly. She could barely handle it. "Sorry, I just…." He started while looking her up and down again, "couldn't wait until the end of the night to kiss you."

April felt her cheeks turn bright pink and smiled. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on his cheek. "Are these for me?" She asked, grabbing them once he nodded and finding a vase for them quickly. While she was filling it with water, she asked about their date.

"Where are we going anyway? Am I dressed okay?" she asked him curiously. She felt him walk about behind her and cuddle up to her. His hands settle on her stomach and she glanced down to see him playing with the bottom hem of her dress. The way his warm hands them settled on her thighs gave her goose bumps.

He nodded into her should to tell her that she was dressed fine, but then added "You look stunning. Seriously, red is your color." In a rough mumble. April spun around to kiss him again, but this time the kiss ended up with him setting her on the counter and her legs around his waist. She moaned his name before eventually pulling his face away from her chest. "Jackson.." she mumbled, trying to control herself. The way he looked up at her with dark green eyes made her want to scream.

April giggled lightly. "I got all dressed up so we could go out". He nodded and picked her up off the counter, set her back on the ground and they walked hand in hand to their date.

The trip there was complete with door opening, dating conversation that involved nothing of the hospital and Jackson even pulled her chair out at the restaurant.

"Have you ever been here before?" He asked her, as he watched her eyebrows furrow in concentration while she looked over the menu. She shook her head and bit her bottom lip. It was the biggest tell she had.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, worried. He thought for a minute that maybe she wasn't enjoying spending the evening with him alone if it didn't involve sex.

"Promise not to laugh at me?" She asked him, barely peaking over her menu before deciding to fold it closed and set it down on their table. He nodded and pulled her hands into his. They were already playing a mild game of footsy under the table.

"I have no idea what to order. I've never had duck or lamb before, or anything this nice to be honest…" She admitted in utter defeated, lowering her head into her hands. He groaned, he felt the same way. Basically. He had been to these types of restaurants all of his life and knew what to order. He knew what wines to pair with the duck and which to pair with the lamb and everything in between but it still wasn't his idea of a great time. He just thought April deserved it.

"To be honest, I'd rather be at that our diner. I could go for some fries and a milkshake." He laughed, changing the subject. He wanted to lighten the mood a bit.

It surprised him when she agreed. She grinned, "Oh definitely! I'd love some pancakes and bacon."

He took it and ran with it. He left a hundred dollar bill on their table for the trouble and pulled her out of the restaurant. It wasn't long before they were at the diner settled between their old apartment and the hospital. They had been there a million times before, but this time they were there together and this time it didn't feel like there was anyone else in the restaurant but them.

Rockin Years' by Dolly Parton was playing on the radio and they didn't know it yet but that was their song.

* * *

**Reviews are love!~**


	4. Mrs Avery

**For marivaleriawho requested: First day as a married couple, pleaaase! :) **

****This is just a little something. Sorry it's so short, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

April giggled uncontrollably while Jackson held her on top of him, his large hands tickling her naked sides. She squirmed and laughed, trying desperately to break free. "Jackson! Let me go! I have to pee" She screeched. It was almost noon and the newlyweds were still in bed. The latest April could ever remember staying in bed was eleven, and that was after she worked a forty hour shift. The bed was a mess and their floral sheets were tangled up between their legs and the rest of their bed.

Jackson stubbornly refused. "But I'm having so much fun and you're so adorable when you giggle like this."

She stayed quiet and still for a minute, trying to lull him into thinking he'd won. Before he knew it she had flipped them so he was on his back on their bed and she was straddling him, naked. She was using all of her weight to pin him down to the bed. Jackson stayed still to let her think she had all the control.

"Jackson Avery…you are BAD." She teased as she leaned down to kiss him. She didn't just stop after a simple kiss, but instead chose to pepper kisses all over his face until she jumped off him and sprinted towards the bathroom. When she came out she pulled on his white dress shirt from the wedding the night before and buttoned just the middle button. She walked into the kitchen and found her husband making coffee. He poured them both a small cup of orange juice while they waited for it to finish brewing.

"So, Mrs. Avery…" He smirked, blocking her in against the counter. "You're going to go by Dr. Avery now, right?"

April sighed. She still hadn't decided. She knew what Jackson wanted, but she knew she had already started to establish herself under Dr. April Kepner.

"I…uh…I haven't really decided yet to be honest." April admitted. She dropped her head, feeling defeated and more than a little confused. There were just too many pros and cons to each side.

It was obvious as to which side Jackson was on. He had told her more than once that he wanted her to take his name because their kids would have his name. He also had started warming her up to the idea of being Mrs. Avery long before they even got married.

The look he had in his eyes when he called her Mrs. Avery just then made up her mind though. If he looked at her like that when he called her Mrs. Avery every day for the rest of their lives, then it was worth it.

"How does April Avery sound?" She whispered in his ear. He scooped her up and twirled her around the kitchen like it was the best day of his life.

* * *

**Review? **


End file.
